My Poet
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: When a new neighbor moves into the long abandoned Swan Manor, Esme is curious, but not as curious as she is when a note ends up in her second story window. Who is this person? And why are they so willing to help Esme Platt? Femslash, Futa/G!P Bella, trigger warning, furries... yeah
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my house, not bothering to yell that I was home. I knew my parents were both at work, so I had the house to myself. I kicked off my shoes and looked into the mirror. My normally curly hair was straightened, some of it falling over my face. My emerald green eyes were dull with sadness, and my hoodie hid my body. A scar on my cheek stood out strongly against my pale skin and I frowned, pulling off my hoodie. My frown only deepened at the sight of the scars that littered my arms. I sighed again and headed to the fridge, pulling out a slice of leftover pizza. As it began to heat in the microwave I pulled out my phone, checking my messages. I frowned, noticing no new messages from anyone.

I huffed and leaned my head back against the wall. I knew I was stress eating, but... Carlisle and I had been fighting on and off lately. Today the verbal banter had been so loud and intense that both my best friend, Alice, and his, Aro, had backed off and stood by, ready to intervene if need be. He was still mad and I couldn't answer Alice when she had asked me what had started it. To be honest... I didn't remember. I just said hey and kissed him, and the next thing I know we're fighting. The microwave dinged and I pulled out my plate, taking a bite of cheesy, mushroom goodness.

Oh, I'm Esme, by the way. Esme Platt. I suppose that's important.

I took my plate to the table and sat down, looking out the window and across the street. There stood the old Swan Manor. It was the oldest home on the street, and maybe even the town of forks. I can only imagine the beauty it must have been in it's hay day, but now it was run down. The outside paint was peeling, windows were broken, the grass was stomped on and yellow, but the most noticeable thing was the tree. The house had been empty so long that a tree had grown through it's three stories, branches poking out of it's third story windows. The only thing keeping so many people away was the price. It was a massive home, plenty of rooms, and it included a huge hunk of forest. Well I suppose the tree also didn't help it's popularity. The "for sale" sign had seen better days.

This said, I was pretty shocked when a truck pulled into the driveway. The driver jumped out and was wearing a hooded cloak. I'm not even kidding. Picture Raven from the Teen Titans... I wasn't even sure if it was a boy or girl. I could also see long, dark wash jeans and combat boots. Their hands were covered with gloves. There wasn't an inch of skin showing, and with the hood up not even their face was visible. They slapped a "sold" sticker on the sign and began unloading the truck. They were nearly six feet tall...

I shook my head and shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my concern. I shot a text to Carlisle and waited. Almost instantly it said it had been read, but it never showed him typing. I waited longer and decided to call him, apologize for whatever I had done like that had made him so upset. I dialed his number and it rang once... twice... thr-

Voicemail.

He sent me to voicemail. He fucking ignored my call. I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. Or trying to, at least. I felt a few tears escape and looked up, finding the figure across the street looking toward me. Well... I mean... Kind of. I still couldn't see their face, but I could swear we were making eye contact. They tilted their head and I looked away, blinking back more tears. I needed my razor... and maybe a cigarette. I slowly made my way up the steps and went first to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't be returning from within my bedroom for a long time. When I came in I remembered my window had been left open. I went to go close it and found a piece of paper held down by a stone tiger.

I know you don't know me, and, hell, I don't know you. But please, whomever has made you cry, they don't deserve your tears, nor your pain. Don't show them they have affected you. You're worth it, show them that.

-I.S. (A friend)

I read and reread this several times. Who was I.S.? And how the hell did they get this note to my second story window? You know what, that question didn't matter, because they were right. Carlisle wasn't worth a single scar on my body. The one's due to my own mistakes were a different story. With this thought in my head, along with the one that someone cared, someone who didn't need to, I went to bed. It didn't really cross my mind that it was a little strange, but I would think about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

And so we have the second chapter of My Poet! I really hope you like it! obviously Carlisle is the bad guy, humans. And we shall see that. aaaaaand go.

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

_Where was I? A quick look around told me I was in a forest, but how did I get out here? A loud roar to my left sounded and I jumped, turning toward. As I did all sound stopped and I saw nothing. I don't understand, what was going on...? A hiss to my right sounded and I shivered, turning to see a... giant snake?_

_No..._

_More like a Man Snake._

_He was a large man, muscles bulging and scales adorning his body rather than skin. His head was that of a snakes, a forked tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste the air. Whatever he tasted, he liked as he hissed in satisfaction._

_"Fear..." Suddenly I was surrounded and hissing started to ring all around me. I was ready to cry as he started walking toward me. "I love the smell of fear... makes this all the better..." I chocked out a sob when a hooded, cloaked figure jumped over me and landed in a protective crouch. It took me a moment, but... The... the new neighbor... Why were they protecting me?_

_The roar sounded again and they shot forward. Suddenly the scene was gone and I was looking up at a cliff, a figure roaring at the top, shadowed by the moon._

I shot out of bed, gasping. Weird dream.. so... just weird. I gulped and glanced at the note on my bedside table. Could my new neighbor be the author of the note? It would make a lot of sense... I shook my head and rolled over, deciding to think about it in the morning and instead try to get more rest.

XxXxXxX

A week later, Alice plopped down next to me. I was reading another note, a smile plastered on my face. A couple days ago the note had been a poem. Nothing romantic, just something thoughtful and really quite kind. But the point is, this had caused me to start calling I.S. My Poet. I mean I don't know their name, so... seems fitting...

Oh, right, Alice...

"So... Heard you finally got a new neighbor."

"Yeah, I did. Across the street." I shrugged and looked back down at the note.

She grinned, leaning forward. "What's he like? Is he hot?"

I furrowed my brow, looking up again. "I don't know. Haven't seen his face. Or any of him, for that matter. Hell, I don't even know if my neighbor is a guy." I turned my attention back to the paper, but suddenly it was snatched from my hands. Horrified, I looked up to see it in Alice's hand. She giggled, reading it.

"I do so enjoy talking to you, and am glad you're feeling better. I wish I could see you, but I fear your reaction to my appearance." I growled and took the paper back, blushing furiously as I saw several people, including Carlisle, looking at me. I grabbed Alice and dragged her outside. "What the hell, Alice?"

"What do you mean?! Who the hell is I.S.?!"

I bit my lip and started pacing, carefully putting the paper, neatly folded, in my pocket. I sighed. "I don't know."

"So you're cheating on Carlisle... with a paper?"

Hurt shot through me and I rounded on her. How dare she think that... that I would... "Cheating?! I am _not _cheating on him!"

"Then what is that?" she replied, pointing at my pocket.

"I.S. is helping me with some things..." I admitted, looking down.

"Like what?" She was skeptical. Why are people always so skeptical about this?

"I haven't cut in a week." This fact in itself I was proud of. I didn't know why, but I felt like I wanted to be a better person. And not just for My Poet, but for myself as well. I wanted to know I could be myself, and just myself.

"And?"

_And I will slap a bitch, that's what. _"I stopped drinking, and I threw out my cigs."

"All things you've done before, and you started back up a little over a week later."

"This time I'm not doing it for a guy. I'm doing it for me, and me alone."

"Because of the notes."

"No, because I.S. made me realize someone cared... someone who didn't have to, and had no reason to. If someone else can care, find worth in me, why can't I do that for myself? And the truth was it was because I never tried."

"Whatever." Cue the anime sweatdrop... and twitching eyebrow. "So, I heard there were animal attacks."

"In my area?"

"Yeah. They started about a week ago. Bunch of animals ended up mauled."

"Animal attacks on animals... That's hunting, Ali."

She huffed. "Well there goes that gossip."

I sighed and shook my head. "You've been hanging out with Jessica way too much." Thoroughly annoyed, I got up as the last bell rang and headed to my car, driving home in a trance. I know I probably shouldn't be, in fact I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help thinking about I.S. Who were they? I desperately wanted to know them more, to see them. Hang out... But I also respected that they didn't want to show me their face, but I didn't know why they thought I would be afraid. I realized I was already outside my house and sighed, getting out of my car and walking to the front door. I was exhausted, until a note with familiar handwriting caught my eye. I plucked it from the door and opened it quickly.

_Esme,_

_You are rather insistant that you won't be afraid. Are you sure you wish to see me?_

_-I.S._

I grinned, a little squeal escaping me. I quickly wrote a cheery "Yes" on the bottom of the note and put it in the mail box, as had become our practice now. Finally! Finally we would meet. I was still grinning when Carlisle called.

"Hello?"

"You sound cheery." I immediately frowned at his tone.

"And you sound jealous."

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy out of your presence?"

Let the backtracking begin. "No... uhm... I just... Just wondering who the guy is."

"..." Guy? "What guy?"

"That note."

"So you're not cheating?"

There goes that spike of pain. Right in the heart. "No," I replied firmly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, uhm... I..."

"You don't trust me." I frowned again, wrapping an arm around my mid-drift. "W-what? N-no... I..."

"No. Just stop. Shut up. Stop. Don't call me again."

"What do you mean?"

"It's over." I hung up on him, feeling relief wash over me. I glanced up and decided I needed to go out. It was about time I went out and shopped a little for myself. Besides, I needed more bandages for my arms, since they were still healing a bit... Yeah.

* * *

Okay so... Idk how you guys will like this chapter. Obviously Esme is seriously OOC, and I just cant help it I've never written her character before. Sorry bros. Any suggestions Lemme know! Thanks y'all. :)


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah we have another chapter of my poet. hopefully it's long enough to keep the angry mob down a bit and if not well there's a special thing in here.

Don't own Twilight. or burger king

* * *

With fifty dollars in hand, I wondered through downtown, stopping at a small shop and buying some bandages for my arms. Now with a little over forty dollars, I found myself drifting into a jewelry shop, looking around. Rings, bracelets... I saw a necklace that seemed... different. It was beautiful, with black, expensive looking jewels adorning a gold tiger, creating it's black stripes. The chain was rather thin, just plain gold. I bit my lip and looked at it more. It was amazing, beautifully crafted, not a flaw in sight. But it was also pretty highly priced. My face fell.

"Ah, you like this piece?" the sales woman said from behind me. I jumped a little and turned, not having known she was even back there. I knew a blush riddled my cheeks and I nodded.

"I like tigers. They're my favorite animal."

"Well... this necklace is on sale, and seeing as you're a first time buyer I could give you a deal. How does thirty five sound?"

I grinned. "That's extremely generous. Thank you. I'll take it."

About an hour later I was heading back to my car, having eaten an elegant dinner at... Burger King... don't judge me. My wallet was nearly empty and the necklace rested comfortably on my chest, moonlight hitting it at just the right angle now and then. I walked into the parking garage, digging through my purse for my keys, and finally found them, opening the passenger door and setting down my purse and shopping bag.

"Why, Esme... fancy seeing you here." I whipped around to face Carlisle, fear cutting through my heart and turning my blood cold at the look in his eyes, the expression on his face.

"Carlisle..."

"Why'd you break up with me?" he growled, advancing toward me. My back hit the car door and I gulped.

"B-because you don't trust me," I answered feebly.

"What?"

"You don't trust me," I answered, my voice stronger despite him still advancing. "A-and you ignore me."

"You don't deserve trust!" His statement sent pain through my heart and I growled, my fear becoming anger. How dare he use the past against me.

"Shut up!"

Before I could move or dodge or anything, his fist connected with the side of my face. I screamed and felt the other side of my head crash into the car door before I fell do the ground, dizzy from the impact. A roar sounded and I looked around, blinking through the pain, and watched a cloaked figure fall from a higher floor, landing on one knee... kinda. Their hooded head was down, and their fist had slammed into the ground, creating a small crater in the concrete. I noticed their cloak was flung back over their shoulders, though the hood remained, and when they stood I gasped. Here's the list of why:

It was my neighbor.

She was really tall from here on the ground.

Yes, she, seeing as she had decent size b-cup breasts... and they were... well it was obvious she was a girl, okay?

I still couldn't see any skin, though her muscles were straining against the fabric of her long sleeved, black t-shirt, gloved hands clinched into fists of rage.

Tanner gulped as she stood between me and him, looking up to meet her eye. Or where he would guess her eyes were. For the first time I heard her voice.

"You hit her?" The voice was smokey, and husky, but still feminine.

"What's it to ya?" Oh you fucking idiot...

She raised one gloved fist, sending it into his jaw. The force of the blow knocked him back a couple feet and he landed on his back, his mouth bleeding. Holy shit.

"That's what it is to me. You hit her, I hit you." She turned to me and knelt down. "This was not how I thought we would meet. I kinda wanted it to be tomorrow, after you got over the shock of the note." Her voice softened now, still husky, but smooth, soothing. Despite that her words struck me.

"You're my poet..." I whispered, wincing when I tried to widen my eyes and it sent pain through my face. She chuckled a little and set a warm, gloved and on my cheek, looking at both sides of my face.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I saw him follow you home and call you. I worried more when he followed you to town... so I came in case there was any trouble. You're face is going to bruise up pretty bad, by the way, but I have some salve for that." Her hand dropped from my face as she helped me up, catching me when a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Hey, no biggy. I've wanted to punch that bastard since the first time he made you cry." She sighed and I still couldn't see her face. I desperately wanted to, but I wouldn't push it. "Come on. I'll drive you home, then help you get fixed up."

After another failed attempt for me to walk without a stumble, my poet easily lifted me into her arms and set me in the passenger seat of the car. To be honest I was worried she would be too big for my car, but she ducked in and sat in the driver's seat, adjusting the mirrors and seat before starting the car up. On the way home she turned to me for a second.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I won't mind."

The first of my questions popped up and I smiled, flinching as pain again shot through my face. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Cool. I'm sixteen."

She chuckled. "Awesome. Next question?"

"Why wear all the concealing stuff?"

A pause, and silence filled the car a moment. "That's a story for another day."

I nodded and winced again. Fucking pain.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella. Isabella Swan. But, if you want, you can call me Bella." I heard a smile in her voice. "And yours?"

"Esme. Esme Platt."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed and thought I heard a little sniffing sound from Bella. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's n-nice to meet you, too."

We drove in silence after that, though it was comfortable. She pulled into my driveway and luckily my parents were still out. I once again let her carry me, letting her know which room was mine. She set me on the bed. "I'll be right back with the salve. It's gonna help the pain, swelling, and it'll heal the bruise faster." I nodded and she was gone faster than I thought possible. Only three minute's later she returned, a container in her hand. She warned me about the smell and gently applied the ointment, instantly providing relief to my overheated and pain ridden skin. With a twist of the cap she handed it to me.

"Put that on twice a day, and in a week the bruises will be gone. And if jackass comes back, yell for me. I'll hear and come for you, okay?" I nodded and she left.

Woah...

* * *

You will find out what Bella looks like soon, in a chapter or two. Don't worry friends. Also, I had a request that I do a couple of the previous chapters in Bella's point of view, so you guys know what her thought process is. I'm probably gonna do that for the next chapter, mash it all together into one. Also for those reading Forks Ladies Acadamy for Gifted Youngesters, I will be doing a fact Vs. fiction video on my Youtube Channel, telling you that's legit, and what's not so legit about the story. If you're interested, or have any points you want me to address in it, review the question or pm it for me!


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah we have another chapter of my poet. hopefully it's long enough to keep the angry mob down a bit and if not well there's a special thing in here.

Don't own Twilight. or burger king

* * *

BPOV

I sighed, scratching my ear as I searched for the right street. My Gran told me she wanted me to live in her old home, though she warned me it was run down. I found the street and turned down, easily spotting the house. There was a tree grown straight through it, but the house was massive. I could easily trim down the tree and repair the exterior, knock out the inner floors and walls. The tree would be fun to climb. I parked and threw my hood up, making sure my gloves were on and turning off the truck. I got out and smelt faint traces of oranges, vanilla, and spice. I let out a soft purr as I breathed it in again, slapping a for sold sticker on the for sale sign before starting to unload the bed of the truck. I was nearly finished when I smelt the salt of tears and heard a small whimper. I turned to the house across from mine to see a beautiful girl through the window. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, soft eyes and I noticed a scar over her eye. The first thing I noticed, however, were the tears in her eyes as she looked at the phone. She looked up and I met her eyes, seeing pain. It was unbearable to see it. and as she left I caught a flash of fresh scars on her arms.

Almost as if the choice was made for me, I quickly ripped open the box with my stationary in it and pulled out a slip of paper and my quill, writing down quickly. I didn't know who made her cry, but I would bet money they weren't worth it.

Oh, damn, by the way, I'm Swan. Isabella Swan.

Man I've always wanted to do a James Bond moment...

Anyway yeah so the girl. I followed my nose to the grass below her window, where the concentration of her scent was strongest. I noticed a convenient tree that would help me in my quest. With the skill of a cat, I scaled the tree and climbed across a branch, easily reaching her window sill. Her window was open (so not safe...) so I set the note down. The wind started to pick up, thought, so I grabbed it, held it down, and pulled out a stone tiger from my pocket that I had just finished carving earlier today. I set the small replica on the paper and after making sure it wouldn't be blown away, then climbed down until she wouldn't have seen me, but I could spot her. Her heart shaped face, framed by pin straight caramel hair, was made visible from my perch as she lifted up the note and tiger, reading it. I watched a small smile light her face as she got a determined fire in her eyes. She nodded and closed the window, and I jumped down, knowing my job here was done.

Or so I thought.

XxXxXxX

I yawned and stretched, scratching behind my ear as I looked out the front window the next day. I was just wondering around in boxers and a breast wrap, but no one would see me, so that was okay. I noticed the girl from yesterday exit her house, looking around. I noticed a bag on her back, and that she was hiding her body in an overlarge hoodie. In all honesty, she was extremely attractive both with and without it. She twirled a folded note in her fingers and looked around. Finally, as she reached her mailbox she spoke and I furrowed my brow.

"Hey, something tells me the note writer from yesterday can hear me..." My ears twitched and I focused more. "I'm gonna put a reply in here, and if you don't want me to see you yet, just wait till I leave for school. If you want, put a reply on my front door or on my sill. Thanks..." She then stuck the note in her mailbox and left shortly after. I tilted my head to the side and chewed my tongue a moment (yes, yes, bad habit... shut up) before pulling on some clothes and my cloak, walking swiftly across the road. I pulled out the note and returned home, sure that no one had seen me. I hung up my cloak on a low hanging branch and returned to just my boxers and wrap, pulling myself into my hammock and unfolding the note.

I.S.

Thank you for your note. It really helped. Thank you for helping me see that my worth wasn't just what other's saw in me, but what I saw in myself. You seem like a wonderful person, and I only wish there were more out there like you.

P.S.- Your penmanship is wonderful. Are you using a feather quill?

~E.P.

I grinned and scratched behind my ear, yawning widely. I looked out to see her father(?) leave, closely followed by her mother((?) I mean it could be her sister...). I jumped down from my perch and went over to my stationary, grabbing my quill. Rosalie would be appalled that I was talking to a girl like her, but she wasn't here, now was she...

E.P.

I'm glad I could help. I simply couldn't stand to see a girl as lovely as yourself cry. Your worth is endless, you just need to see that. I do hope you continue to smile. And thank you for the compliment. Yes, it is.

Keep your chin up, Darlin.

P.S.- Who was it that made you so upset?

~I.S.

I slipped back over, once again concealed, and taped the note to her front door. I felt like leaving it on her window again was far too great an invasion of privacy. When I was back in my home I looked around and decided to start to unpack before lazing about the rest of day. Maybe tonight I would go hunt for some food. Once all my things were unpacked I realized my house still looked rather bad, what with the tree busting through the walls and windows. I sighed and got dressed in dark jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and combat boots. I pulled on some guards for my nails and then slipped on my gloves. The leather made crack-like noises to my sensitive ears as I flexed my fingers. I then slipped on my cloak, the hood large enough to hide my entire face and shroud it in shadows. I grabbed my keys and drove to a nearby hardware store right of the main highway. It seemed everything was off this one road, honestly.

Once inside I grabbed a branch cutting tool, cans of paint, new shingles for the roof, new windows, and several other things before loading it all into the bed of my truck after waving off an overly eager clerk. I didn't know if he was trying to flirt, figure out if I was a guy or girl, or was just trying to figure out what I looked like period. It seemed someone moving into the old Swan Manor was a big deal for this town. I drove back home and started working. I first started to trim down branches from the inside, then went outside and pulled them out, letting them fall to the ground. Then I patched all the holes and replaced the windows. By this time I could distantly hear the final school bell ringing and gathered my stuff. I would replace the shingles and paint the house tomorrow. I went inside and waited for it to be dark, then changed out of my clothes and melted into the forest.

XxXxXxX

I had been a week since I started talking to the girl across the street. She was fun to talk to and I had even (much to my later embarrassment) written her a poem. I groaned as I stretched out on a branch of my tree, yawning and relaxing, finding myself gazing out the front window, where I had replaced some damaged wall and windows with one big mirrored one. It was nice. I could see out, but no one could see within. Anyway, I looked out and saw my Penpal arrive home, slamming her door and walking to the front door, where I had left a note. I bit my tongue, waiting for her reaction to my note. She let out a small squeal and quickly wrote something down on the bottom of my note, putting it in the mailbox. I was about to get up to get it when an old Mercedes pulled up and stopped close to her house before slowly pulling down the street. I wrinkled my nose and growled a little as the scent of the driver hit me. The undertones told me it was a male, but everything else made me growl. I didn't like this boy, and something in the feelings I was getting told me this was Carlisle, the boy that had made my friend cry. My growl increased. I heard him call her which increased my feeling of dread and confirmed that this was Carlisle. In an instant I was jumping up and getting dressed, the shirt I grabbed I realized too late it was just slightly too tight, straining against my muscles. It was too late though, because she was leaving and he was following her. I snarled, grabbing my gloves and throwing on my cloak, running full speed out the door and down the road, following the cars.

XxXxXxX

It was getting dark outside, but I remained vigilant over my watch. I was over the girl's car, watching Carlisle three spaces down from the concrete rafters. He kept looking at his watch and I didn't take my eyes off him. I didn't trust him at all.

Finally she started walking toward her car, the scent wafting toward me from her calming my nerves, anger, and nerves. However when Carlisle got out of his car and started walking toward her, I tensed again.

"Why, Esme... fancy seeing you here." She turned quickly, her curly hair whipping over her shoulder. I growled low in my throat.

"Carlisle..." The fear in her voice made me dig my claws into the inside of my boots and bare my teeth in a snarl.

"Why'd you break up with me?" he growled, advancing toward her. I watched her back hit the car door and tensed further.

"B-because you don't trust me."

"What?"

"You don't trust me, a-and you ignore me." He started to advance on her and I was starting to see red. Why was I so angry? I usually had better control.

"You don't deserve trust!"

"Shut up!"

I watched, helpless, as in slow motion his fist connected with the side of her face. I let loose a loud roar and before I could stop myself jumped down, landing on bent knee and slamming my fist into the ground, noticing through red vision that I had made a dent in the concrete. I stood, my cloak thrown over my shoulders, my hood still hiding my face. I clinched my fists, feeling them shake in my rage. Carlisle gulped, looking up at me. Hmm he was shorter than I thought.

"You hit her?" I growled. He stood taller, trying to look intimidating.

Puny human...

"What's it to ya?!"

I growled and pulled back my fist, sending it forward with a fraction of my strength and sending him on his ass with his mouth bleeding.

"That's what it is to me. You hit her, I hit you." I turned around and knelt down in front of the girl. "This was not how I thought we would meet. I kinda wanted it to be tomorrow, after you got over the shock of the note." She gaped at me as I traced her face with my eyes.

"You're my poet..." she whispered, wincing in pain. I chuckled a little and set a hand on her cheek, turning her head to either side to check her bruises.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I saw him follow you home and call you. I worried more when he followed you to town... so I came in case there was any trouble. You're face is going to bruise up pretty bad, by the way, but I have some salve for that." I dropped my hand and helped her up. I let go of her hand, but quickly caught her when she stumbled.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Hey, no biggy. I've wanted to punch that bastard since the first time he made you cry." I sighed and saw a little bit of desperation in her eyes, but she stopped it quickly. "Come on. I'll drive you home, then help you get fixed up."

After another failed attempt for her to walk without a stumble, I easily lifted her into my arms and set her in the passenger seat of the car. I kept my eye on her out of the corner of my eye and chewed my lip, concerned for her.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I won't mind."

Her question was almost out of her mouth before I finished. "How hold are you?"

"Seventeen," I answered with a smile.

"Cool. I'm sixteen."

I chuckled. "Awesome. Next question?"

"Why wear all the concealing stuff?"

I bit my lip and couldn't figure out what to tell her yet. "That's a story for another day."

She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Isabella. Isabella Swan. But, if you want, you can call me Bella." I smiled and grins. "And yours?"

"Esme. Esme Platt." I let out a low purr. A name for her, finally.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed, but smelt the sweet smell of her blood drifted to my nose, making me breathe it in. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's n-nice to meet you, too."

We drove in silence after that, though it was comfortable. I pulled into her driveway and it seemed no one was home. I once again carried her, listening as she told me where her room was, though I could have found it easily by her scent, and set her on the bed. "I'll be right back with the salve. It's gonna help the pain, swelling, and it'll heal the bruise faster." She nodded and I ran out of her room, from her house, and into mine, grabbing the salve and returning. She stared at me, wide eyed, and let me put the salve on her face.

"Put that on twice a day, and in a week the bruises will be gone. And if jackass comes back, yell for me. I'll hear and come for you, okay?" She nodded and I left a short bit later. Damn what are these feelings.

* * *

You will find out what Bella looks like soon, in a chapter or two. Don't worry friends. Also, I had a request that I do a couple of the previous chapters in Bella's point of view, so you guys know what her thought process is. I'm probably gonna do that for the next chapter, mash it all together into one. Also for those reading Forks Ladies Acadamy for Gifted Youngesters, I will be doing a fact Vs. fiction video on my Youtube Channel, telling you that's legit, and what's not so legit about the story. If you're interested, or have any points you want me to address in it, review the question or pm it for me!


	5. Chapter 5

LET THE NOODLES BE BOILED

oh wait wrong joke for this chapter...

oh well...

Don't own Twilight. or burger king

* * *

It had been two days since my run in with Carlisle, and the first time I saw Bella. My eye was still a nasty purple shade, but it was healing much faster than it normally would. The swelling was also down a bit. Even with the gloves I remembered how gentle Bella had been, and I couldn't help smiling as I thought of her.

Speaking of Bella...

A pebble hit my window, the rain pelting against it. I turned, looking out to see a blurry Bella, the rain coming down so hard there was a sheet of it on my window. I gasped and threw my window open, instantly getting hit by rain. "Bella! Get in here before you catch cold!" I stood to the side as she jumped, landing with cat-like ease in a crouch on my floor. I closed the window and turned to see her standing at her full height, water dripping from her cloak. She looked powerful, but not frighteningly so.

"Esme, you are sure of this?" she whispered, taking my hand. I nodded.

Tonight was the night.

"Yes."

I was finally going to see her.

She nodded. "As you wish." She first untied her boots, slipping them off, followed by socks, revealing feet covered in fur like a tigers, and metal guards on her toes, which she pulled off to show claws. I gaped, watching as she then pulled off her gloves, revealing hands, covered in the same fur, and silver guards on her fingertips, which she also pulled off to show more claws, though these were far shorter. She took a deep breath and reached up to the clasp of her cloak.

"Please, do not be afraid?" She sounded so scared and I smiled at her.

"I won't."

She nodded and took another deep breath before letting her cloak fall. The first thing I saw was her eyes. They were bright, almost neon green, the color vibrant. As if this wasn't enough, as if my breath wasn't already taken away, I took in the rest of her face, which was covered in the same orange and black fur, her lower jaw and the front of her neck pure white, blending into the rest of it. On her jawline, below where her ears would be if she were human, the white and orange fur was longer, just a bit, and got slightly shorter along her jaw. Finally, I noticed the fur atop her head. It was bright, bright red, slightly longer than the rest of the fur, her bangs falling in her eyes, and the rest shorter, running down her neck and into her shirt like slightly longer fur. Her nose, at the end of her muzzle, twitched, her whiskers following.

"You're a tiger..." I whispered. Her ears pulled back and she scratched the back of her neck.

"Some would call my kind 'Furries'. Does it freak you out?" she asked as she closed her eyes. I saw a tear threaten to escape and I hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Of course, it doesn't, Bella. You look beautiful, graceful, even."

"W-what?" she gasped, as if this was completely inconceivable. I pulled away and smiled at her. So what if she had a muzzle, ears atop her head, and fur? She was beautiful and I told her just that. She grinned and leaned down, enveloping me in a strong hug. I giggled and hugged her neck, noticing a few things. Like, how fucking strong she is, lifting me off the ground and making me wrap my legs around her. I felt so safe as she held me, like she would protect me. Also, as I breathed in her scent of apple pie, hot chocolate, and vanilla, I smiled. She smelled so damn good. And she was so warm, heat radiating off her in waves. I snuggled into her more, enjoying it. She sighed, setting me down and looking me in the eye. "I never thought... I mean I never expected anyone to accept me for who I am..." I smiled and got on my tip toes to kiss her nose.

"Same here."

"Oh!" She grinned, turning to her cloak and letting me see a long, flicking... Oh, my god.

That's adorable.

She has a tail.

She bent down, pulling something from her cloak, and turning back, holding up a bit of fabric. "I brought a tank top, just in case."

"In case I was cool?" I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. She tilted her head, looking at me then pulling her ears back, looking down a little with a small smile.

"Yeah." She stood up, her back to me, and slipped her long sleeve shirt off. More things I noticed as I gazed, unashamed, at her bare back, were how her muscles rippled as she moved, or how her fur on her back was slightly darker. And lord her fur and red hair looked soft. Her red fur ended between her shoulder blades in a point. I shook the thoughts from my head and took a deep breath before she turned, pulling the tank top over her...

Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus...

Abs...

Lots... of abs...

"Esme?"

Wow...

"Esme!"

I looked at her and she was smirking, her arms crossed over her chest. "Enjoying the view?"

I blushed and couldn't help it when I reached up, tracing my hand down her arm, feeling not only hard muscle, but the soft fur as well. She let her arms drop, turning one palm to face me as I traced my fingers over the fur. It was silky under my fingers and as I did that, I heard Bella let out a deep rumbling purr that seemed to roll from her chest. I saw a spot that was long, thin, and void of fur. It looked like...

"A scar?" I whispered. She looked at it, then my eyes.

"Battle scar..." she whispered back. With a certain sadness I realized she had many of these "battle scars" on her arms. I looked back up at her and she bit her lip. "I told you, we didn't fit in well. I never took it quite as well as my sister. She was so much stronger, but being a cheetah is far more common than a Tiger, especially one like me. I didn't talk to anyone, instead I bottled it up, and did self harm."

"That's why you wanted me to stop..."

She gave me a sad smile, her eyes looking wet just thinking about her past. "I didn't want you to have the same pain I did." Pain filled her gentle voice and I hugged her again. She had been so strong lately, but now she needed someone to hold her, and I was going to be there for her. She broke down and hugged me back, resting her head on my shoulder.

One week and three days we had been talking.

Three days I had known the identity of my poet.

Fifteen minutes I had seen her face.

Yet here we stood, hugging while she cried, letting out years of sorrow and pain. I ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it and trying to sooth her. Finally she straightened up, hugging me to her still and tucking my head under her chin. "Thank you," she whispered to me and I felt her chest moving in slow, soothing motions. I sighed, content in her warm embrace, and smiled.

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends..." I heard the smile in her voice before her head shot up. "Your parents are home."

"Oh, crap." This set us in motion. Bella threw her guards, socks, boots, and gloves on, grabbing her cloak. As she made to jump out the window again and into the rain, I grabbed her other shirt. "Here."

"No time. Keep it." She kissed my cheek and jumped out, facing off to her home. I closed my window and leaned back against the wall, setting my fingers on my cheek. She kissed me... I jumped as a knock sounded on my door and I sat on my bed, setting the shirt on my pillow and smiling. "Come in, Momma."

She walked in, long blonde hair tied in a bun and a smile on her face. Tanya Mason was a sight, and I was glad I got a lot of her good looks. My dad wasn't the most attractive man, but I did get his smarts. "How'd you know it was me?"

I laughed. "Dad doesn't knock."

"True." She glanced at my trash can as she sat down, noticing my razors, cigs, lighter, a small bottle of alcohol, and, most recently, my drugs. A smile graced her face and she turned to me. "What brought this on?"

I smiled, glancing at the shirt a moment and thinking about green eyes. "I found my self worth." Her smile became a full blown grin and she hugged me, offering a rather rare form of affection. When she pulled back she touched my face, the look of a momma bear coming into her eyes.

"Who did this again?"

"Carlisle."

She frowned. "Your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I stated firmly. He was no boyfriend of mine. No sir...

"How'd you get away? I mean, Carlisle is a pretty big guy..."

"Our new neighbor, she saved me."

Her eyes threatened to pop out of her skull. "You're telling me that that six foot tall, muscle-bound mammoth, is a _girl_?!"

"A seventeen year old girl."

"Lord all mighty..." she said as she stood. "Well, tell her she's invited to dinner tomorrow night. What does she like?"

I thought about the long canines and smiled. "If it's meat, she'll eat it."

Mom faux saluted. "Roger that!"

She's such a cool little dork...

* * *

So again no questions. Also, Bella looks like my profile pic on here. With that... I shall fly away. -flutter flutter-


	6. Chapter 6

LET THE NOODLES BE BOILED

Hells yeah, right chapter this time.

Shoutout to Mika the Dark princess, who is my lovely beta. She is the reason I don't suck :)

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately remembered the previous night, mostly because I was cuddling Bella's shirt, breathing in her scent. I couldn't help smiling, her scent completely relaxing me. With a sigh I got up, carefully folding her shirt and getting dressed. Once dressed in dark wash jeans and a black tank top, I looked myself over.

Hells yeah, I am killin' it!

Frowning after a moment I tugged at the bottom, noticing some tummy skin showing. I then smiled a little. Hells.. yeah... Hells yeah.

Then I noticed the stark contrast my scars made against my skin. With a resigned sigh I pulled on a black hoodie, one that actually fit for once, and headed down the stairs. My mom looked up, her coffee in her hands and hair honestly a little perfect. Damn her. "Hey, sweetie. Heading over to Bella's?" She asked as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her, ask if she wants to come."

"Will her parents mind? Should I cook for them, too?"

I bit my lip, realizing She didn't actually live with her parents, if she still had any. "She... uhm... she actually lives alone."

Mom's eyebrows shot up. "She's all alone in that big old house?"

I frowned and nodded, not liking the idea either. With a sigh I turned and walked out the door and across the street. It was noon so I assumed she would be awake.

Yeah, that's right, I slept till noon on a Saturday. Suck it...

I knocked on Bella's door and heard a surprised yelp and a loud thud, followed by mumbling and groggy footsteps. A yawn sounded as the door opened. "Hey, Esme," she said before even seeing me. Shit... she had that sexy has hell morning voice... you know what I mean! Her usual husky voice had a scratchy quality to it, rolling from her mouth like a purr that had me melting like a damn ice cube in an oven. On top of that her hair, which had been sleek looking and neat was sticking up in places, looking wild. Her torso was covered in only a white breast wrap, leaving lots of skin... no sorry fur covered skin, showing. I noticed the fur over her chest and stomach was lighter, and a little thinner, letting me see the outline of her abs.

Oh dear god.

Not to mention her boxers were loose, her hips barely holding them up. While I was admiring her (was I admiring? I wasn't... I was an uncooked noodle! Straight as an arrow... right? I wasn't gay... or was I? Or... Bisexual? Did... wait no because she isn't a normal girl... oh, dear god, inner ramble...) she dropped her hand, crooking one finger in a come hither motion.

"My eyes are up here, darlin." I flicked my eyes back up to hers, seeing the green orbs filled with mirth and something else I couldn't place. I bit my lip.

"Sorry. Uhm... h-how did you know it was me?" She smirked at my stutter and tapped the side of her nose with a claw.

"You're scent."

Did that mean she could smell...? I blushed as she flicked her head to the side.

"Come on in, it's warmer in here." I nodded and walked in with her, admiring the house. I noticed she had knocked out most of the floors and walls, letting the tree... breathe, I guess, and act as support for the house. It looked like a regular home, but with a large hole through each floor, leaving room for the large plant. I smiled. Bella yawned widely, like a cat... wait, she is a cat... and stretched, her arms above her head. As I watched all her muscles flex and relax again, I felt my brain short circuit.

Fuck... me...

Noodle well and boiled...

I give up and admit it, I had a crush on Bella, coupled with some lust... mm...

I averted my eyes and looked around, noticing a hammock hanging from one of the branches. I looked at the furry beside me. "Did I wake you up?"

"What? Oh, uhm... not really..." I gave her a stern look, trying to keep my brain working with her sexy morning voice still going. "Yeah... you kinda did." My face softened.

"I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's fine. I needed to get up and hunt for dinner tonight anyways."

"Actually..." I bit my lip. "How do you feel about cheeseburgers?"

"Uhm... I think they're amazing. Why?"

"Mom wanted to have the girl that saved me from my evil Y over for dinner. Wanna-" She started laughing." What's so funny?"

"Evil Y? What the hell does that mean?" she asked through her chuckles.

"Yeah, like... Why did I ever date him?"

She chuckled some more and smiled. "That was good. Sorry so your mom wants me to come over?"

"Yeah." I wondered what excuse she would come up with.

"Okay."

I gaped at her. Okay? Just okay? She didn't want me freaking out, but my parent's freaking is okay?

"What?" She asked, scratching behind her ear.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"How..."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a thick banded ring with some kind of language on it. She shifted from one foot to the other before slipping it on. Before my eyes her fur receded, ears moved down to the sides and changed, her face reshaped, eyes changed... Before my eyes, Bella... became human. She was the same height, but her fur had been replaced with tan skin, her claws with short nails, muzzle with a straight nose and red lips, though when she smiled I notice slightly longer canines and sharp incisors, and her mane of red hair had become an almost Sasuke style hair do, her bangs hanging in her eyes while the rest was spiked up. I tried to hide my gasp, but Bella must have heard it because her smile turned into a grin, letting me see she had a matching set of canines and incisors. Once more she left me breathless.

"Wow..."

"Too much?" she asked, blushing. I could only shake my head, finally finding my voice.

"You never stop amazing me."

She blushed harder. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She ducked her head. "Thanks. Uhm... do you want a drink or...?"

"No, no, I'm not hungry. I do have a question, though."

She smiled again, filling a glass with water. "Sure, sure. Shoot."

"If you have that ring, why wear the cloak. Why not just use that?"

Bella winced, rubbing the back of her head. "The transformation hurts like hell. My body isn't meant to be like this." She spread her arms out a little, emphasizing she meant her human form. "For me, this feels like a tight wet suit covering my body. It's uncomfortable."

I instantly understood. She would rather hide her body than be uncomfortable in it. I smiled and took her hand. "I understand, Bell." She smiled and pulled me into a hug, making me grin and snuggle against her. As I pulled away her boxers slipped a little, clearly the thickness of her fur having held them up. She yelped and grabbed for them, pulling them back up, but not before I saw what she was... packing...

Oh, my holy hell.

No fucking way...

I just stared dumbly at her crotch as she blushed and held up her boxers. "I... Uhm... I..."

"Damn..."

She blinked as I chewed my lip, looking back up at her.

"You... you're not disgusted with me?" She furrowed her brow, relaxing a little.

"Bella, you're a tiger furry who saved me from my ex by jumping from the second story of a parking garage and didn't get injured. So you have a penis. No big. Not to mention you're big enough to make any other penis person jealous."

She chuckled, sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside her. "Penis person?"

I sat and leaned against her. "Clearly all people with penis's aren't men, so hence, penis people." She chuckled again, slinging her arm over my shoulder. I snuggled against her, enjoying her warmth and tracing shapes on her abs and sides. A deep rumbling from her chest told me she had turned on her purr machine and I smiled, nuzzling into her side. We stayed like, in comfortable silence, until Bella stiffened up.

"Esme, I need you to grab onto my neck," she whispered as she slipped off her ring, abruptly turning back into her tigress form. I did as she said, feeling her lift me up and hold me with one arm while beginning to climb the tree. She set me on the second floor. "Stay here, and try to be as quiet as possible." I nodded and pushed myself back into a corner, listening as she landed on the ground floor just as someone banged on the door. The door opened and I listened.

"James... What... Why are you here?" Her voice was gruff and unwelcoming, so unlike how she spoke to me. The answering voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Your time issss up, Sssswan." The voice came as a hiss, reminding me of my dream. I tried to quiet my breathing more, like it would calm my pounding heart.

"I paid my debt long ago." Her voice was deadly calm, but I could detect a trace of fear.

"You left. There issss no way to repay that debt..."

"I have nothing to give," she insisted.

"What about... the girl...?" My heart stopped it's pounding, only to start again a second later and I heard Bella let out a terrifying, earth shattering growl.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"What'ssss her name?" the man teased. "Emily? Elsssssa?"

"You put one scale on her, I'll kill you."

"We ssssshall sssssee..."

She slammed the door and I felt hands on my face shortly after. I couldn't think... couldn't breathe. Bella is, or was part of something dangerous. A gang? A cult? And some creepy guy wanted me now... w-what was going on? How had things gotten to this?

"Esme? Esme, sweetie, talk to me."

Why would he want me as payment? Payment for what?

"Esme, baby, please! Shit!"

Her eyes are so pretty...

Oh! Bella!

I threw myself into her arms, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, which quickly became a sob as I clung to her for dear life. The soft warmth of her fur comforted me as she held me tightly. I was latching onto her, and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I felt her pull me onto her lap, whispering to me, telling me she would protect me. I'd be okay. I felt her lift me up, but wasn't paying much attention to anything until I felt myself set on her lap again. Her hold made me feel safer... like I was loved.

No don't be silly she doesn't love me...

"He won't hurt you, Cara Mia. I won't let him."

"I know," I whispered, looking up at her. "I trust you." And suddenly, just like that... I knew. I did trust her. I trusted her with my life. My safety... and my heart...

* * *

The only question you guys had I answered in this chapter. And yes, I made James a bad guy.

How could I not? ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some cuteness up ahead. Meeting the parents.

Shoutout to Mika the Dark princess, who is my lovely beta. She is the reason I don't suck :)

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

After a while Bella woke me up, telling me we should both get ready. I reluctantly went home, looking over my shoulder as I did, making sure the snake-man, James, wasn't nearby. When I did cross the street I ran up the stairs, showering. Though now I stood in my room, wondering what the hell to wear. Jeans, of course. I slipped those on, smiling at the splattered bleach stains on them. These fit well. After some inner debate with myself, I pulled on a slightly tight long sleeve blue shirt with love written all over it. I chewed my lip, turning this way and that, trying to figure out if Bella would like this. I narrowed my eyes a moment then pulled off the shirt, took off my bra, and replaced it with a push-up, returning the shirt to my body. I assessed myself in the mirror again, liking that the shirt was tight enough that it looked good, but loose enough it didn't look... well, slutty. The v-neck showed just the hint of cleavage. Perfect.

I skipped down the stairs with a grin planted firmly on my face and saw mom putting a plate of cheese burgers on the table, two packs of buns next to it, a bowl of salad, baked beans, and two bottles of pop. I also noticed that there were five four plates, which meant dad would be home for dinner.

"Does this reach your approval for our guest?" She smirked at me and I swear she thought she knew something I didn't. I chose to ignore that.

"Yeah, Bella will be fine with this." Something told me even if she wasn't, she would eat it. She just seemed too polite to turn down food, even if she didn't want it. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door, opening it with a grin. Bella stood there in her human form, wearing combat boots, blue jeans with rips in the knees and calves, a black tank top, and a fitted white button up over it. I bit my lip and smiled up at her, noticing she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, Bella," I smiled, fidgeting with my fingers. She shook her head and blinked, before bowing, one hand behind her back while she extended the other. In her left hand she gently took mine, laying a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Good evening, Esme. You look absolutely stunning." She stood, blowing her bangs from her face and offering that charming smile of hers. I blushed, melting a little.

Yep.

She has boiled le noodle.

"Esme! Get your girlfriend in here!"

We both blushed bright red and walked into the dining room. Mom gasped a little at the sight of Bella, who bowed again, both arms bent at the elbow, one behind her back and the other in front of her torso. "Good evening, Mrs. Mason." I was instantly impressed that she had been listening to me when I spoke of my family. Mom smiled as she stood straight again.

"Please, call me Tanya."

"Of course, Tanya."

I grinned when I realized Bella had won over my mother. Once down, one to go. Just as I thought that, I heard the front door slam, my father walking in with a suit on, his usually wild bronze hair slicked back for work. He pulled off his windbreaker, hanging it on the hook before realizing there was a new person in the room. Slowly he turned around. He took in Bella before grinning.

"Ah, you must be Bella. Esme speaks highly of you." He walked over, offering his hand. With a giggle I noticed Bella was taller by a few inches. She took his hand and shook it firmly. My father was instantly impressed. He always did tell me a firm handshake said a lot of good things about a person. "I'm Edward, Esme's step father."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, no, no 'sir's here. I'm Edward to you. And thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem at all. I'm glad I did."

With a nod he gestured to the table, where we all went to sit down. Bella held out my chair for me while my dad did the same for mom. They then sat down. When mom offered Bella some food she held up her hands. "Where I'm from, in my culture, it's disrespectful to eat before the hostess, hostess's or host. Guests always eat last, as a thank you for making the meal. So, please, help yourselves." She smiled, her face calm, though her eyes showed her hope that we would understand, and we weren't offended. My parents smiled at her, nodding.

Best parents ever.

As we ate and talked, Bella seemed to be eating slower than she liked. I smiled at her and she blushed, looking down with a small smile. Soon enough conversation turned to Bella once more.

"So, Bella, have you enrolled in the high school?" Dad asked, taking a bite of salad. Bella frowned, looking down at her plate and setting her (third) cheesebuger down.

"No, sir. I don't have the money for lunches or supplies. That and I don't have anyone to enroll me, either." She sounded so sad as she said this and I wondered how she had gotten the house. It was starting to look real good on the outside.

"Well, if you need it, I'm sure Esme would love to give you a ride to school, and we could help you out." My mom smiled at her and I grinned at the prospect of being in classes with the tall woman next to me. She looked dumbfounded.

"You would be willing to do that?"

My parent's both nodded firmly. I just smiled at my crush and found myself kind of missing her fur. She was beautiful as a human, but her true form was even more so. It gave her a bit of an... exotic beauty. Or maybe I liked the silky feel of the fur... So sue me.

"Okay," she replied with a smile. I now found myself wondering how the students of my school would react to the gorgeous woman. I frowned a little as I thought of all the people that would likely ask her out. I growled at the thought.

Yes, I was jealous.

No, I didn't care.

Shut up.

Later that night, after dinner was done and conversation was over, I walked with Bella back to her home. As my door closed she reached over and took my hand, lacing out fingers together. I smiled and nuzzled into her arm, relaxing and walking with her.

"My parents like you."

She chuckled. "It seems so. That's good, though. It means we can continue to hang out." The smile in her voice was contagious and I found a grin spreading over my face.

"Yep. Which is more than I can say for Alice."

"That girl that read my note in the courtyard?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"Mm... She better hope I don't see her at school."

"Don't hurt her. She's smaller than me..."

"I have a mean glare..."

I remembered Carlisle being ready to pee his pants. "Yeah..."

She chuckled again as she reached her door. "I had fun tonight..."

I smiled and hugged her, enjoying her warmth. "I did, too." She started purring and hugged me back, seemingly unwilling to to let me go. After a few minutes she pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Mia Cara," she whispered.

"What does that mean?" I whispered back, my cheek feeling on fire from the kiss. She smiled at me, a soft smile I had come to see she only gave me.

"Mia Cara means 'my beloved'."

Beloved...

She...

I blushed furiously, but grinned anyway.

Cue inner squeal/freakout.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some cuteness up ahead. Meeting the parents.

Smut, lonely fun stuff... school... yep...

I've never written a masterbation scene... I think I sucked...

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

I woke up Monday and groaned, rolling on my stomach. I don't wanna get up... Nooooo... My phone dinged beside me on the bed and I looked at the screen. _Get up, Mia Cara, we both have school. I made breakfast for us ;) -B_

I grinned and typed back _How'd you know I wasn't up already? And oooh food what'd you make? -E_

I pushed myself up and smiled, taking a wiff of the shirt I was wearing. Since Bella had left her shirt, I had been sleeping in it. No matter how often I had used it, her scent stayed strong. Another ding and I looked at my phone as I pulled off the shirt. _Well for one, it's before noon, so you won't get up without encouragement. And bacon, eggs, toast, hashbrowns. Oh and fresh oj -B_

_Omggggg yas! -E_

I threw on sneakers, yoga pants, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie, then plowed down the stairs, yelling out a greeting to my confused parents before jogging across the street. Bella opened the door and smiled, letting me in and closing the door before she could be seen in her tigress form.

"Well, well, that only took about ten minutes. I think that's a record, Mia Cara." She chuckled and grinned at me, leading me over to the small table with the food. She sat down with me and let me eat first, filling her plate after me. I let out a moan of approval. My god she's sexy, fights, is tall, and cooks? Fuck me six ways to Sunday and let me marry her. I mean... come on...

"Gonna marry that biscuit?" she asked, her voice adopting a husky southern twang that I hadn't recognized before now.

"I might. Maybe gonna marry the cook though." I paused, stopping my chewing a moment before hearing her start to chuckle.

"I would be honored, Darlin'. Now finish your dinner so we can go get my classes and figure out how many classes we have together." She grinned at me and winked, finishing her food and cleaning up the rest before we headed out, Bella slipping on her ring and changing, tightening her belt a notch and heading for her truck.

"Hey, what about my car?" I frowned and pouted at her. Her eyes gleamed a moment.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

I huffed. "Fine. But I warn you, I always win."

She smirked. "We'll see, Darlin'."

We played, and I picked rock, while she pulled a paper.

Mother fucking son of a bitch...

She grinned, covering my fist with her hand. "I win."

"Two out of three, you dirty cheater."

"I never cheat, Mia Cara. But if that's what you want."

I won the next round with scissors, but Bella won with the same thing a moment later. She grinned and patted the rusty side of her truck affectionately. "See, girl, I told you I would win."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you talking to me or the truck?"

"I'm talking to Anna, of course."

"..." Dear god, what? "Anna?"

"She's red, like Anna's hair, from Frozen. She's a little beaten up, rough around the edges, just like the character. So, yes, my truck is Anna." I giggled and she pouted at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just cute. Let's go, Bells." She grinned and nodded, opening my door for me. I got in and she slid over the hood to the other side, slipping into the drivers seat.

"Gonna give me directions, beautiful?"

"Of course. Now start driving, love." I blushed a little, grinning as she followed my instructions. I took the time to take in her attire. She wore her combat boots, though I guessed without the guards. Above those were dark wash jeans, a black fitted button up, long sleeve, and a white hooded vest, unzipped, and as she drove she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. Her hair was in it's usual "Sasuke" style, and around her neck was a Leaf Village headband.

God she was sexy...

We pulled into the parking lot and when Bella jumped out, the parking lot hushed, silence, save a few running engines. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and shrugged, heading for my door as I grabbed my bag. She opened it, offering her hand to me as the lot stayed silent. I got out and we walked hand-in-hand to the office. I noticed Carlisle across the lot, his fists clinched and jaw clinched. I nuzzled into her arm and avoided looking at others. Bella smiled down at me and slipped her hand from mine and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I grinned and relaxed.

XxXxXxX

"Physical science, gym, mixed choir, lunch, english three and foods I? Interesting..." Bella tilted her head as she looked at the paper, walking with me to our first class.

"I think mom pulled some strings, since we have all our classes together."

"I'm completely okay with that." She grinned down at me, lacing our fingers. I blushed and swung our hands between us, smiling. Finally we made it to class, sitting in the back, our hands still linked under the table. I was uncertain, really, where we stood in terms of relationships. Were we together, or just close? I wasn't sure...

Time passed with ease, Bella grinning and whispering jokes while we plowed through our work. It wasn't until lunch that anything notable happened. Bella and I were sitting alone, talking about plans for the week when Alice bound up in her usual pixie energy overload. "Hi, Es...!" She stopped, spotting Bella. She smirked at the smaller girl. "...me..."

"Hi, Alice. Alice, this is Bella. Bella, Alice."

"Oh... So you're Alice." Bella plastered on a fake smile, not wanting to upset me. "Howdy. Nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled and set my hand on hers, relaxing more when she turned her hand and laced our fingers. Alice squeaked.

"Oh, my god, you guys are..."

I frowned, raising my eyebrow. "What?"

"You're gay?" She yell-whispered, like it was a crime. Bella tensed under my hand, her muscles bulging under her skin. I rubbed her arm, trying to calm her.

"I don't know how to label myself. I dated Carlisle, but..." I flicked my eyes over to Bella before dropping them. I felt Bella rub her thumb over the back of my hand, trying to calm me.

"I'm gay, Alice, and I don't think anything's wrong with that. love is love, isn't it?" Bella's voice was deadly calm, her arm shaking a little.

Alice looked down, looking embarrassed about the entire conversation, then shrugged and wondered off to another table. Bella let out a low growl, leaning down to nuzzle into my neck and relax against me. I smiled, kissing her head and running my fingers through her hair, scratching her scalp a little. Her purr started up, the sound low and deep. Did I give a fuck what others thought? Nope. Nope I didn't.

XxXxXxX

_I let out a whimper as Bella nipped and kissed my neck, tugging off my shirt. I groaned, tugging at hers. "Not fair, kitty..." She smirked, practically ripping her shirt off and pulling me against her again. I moaned, feeling her fur against my naked skin, her hands trailing all over. I bit my lip and rolled us over, straddling her hips and setting my hands flat on her stomach. I smirked, watching her eyes dilate and darken, her hands finding my hips when I purred and rolled my hips down on hers, only our jeans separating our privates. She groaned, bucking up into me and pulling me closer by my hips. I can feel her getting harder and harder against me, letting out a low moan and leaning forward, burying my head in her neck. She moved her hands down to my ass, squeezing slightly and making me grab her shoulders and nibble her ear._

_"Please fuck me, Bella... please..."_

_She flipped us over, growling in my ear. "As you wish."_

My eyes flew open and I groaned when I realized Bella wasn't here, we hadn't been doing anything, and now I could feel the wetness between my thighs. I had never even thought about touching myself, let alone had a dream like that, and about my friend, at that... I tried to calm down, go to sleep, but simply couldn't. The ache now present demanded attention, and now I had to figure out how to... I whimpered, trailing my hand down and into my panties.

Do I have any clue what I'm doing?

No, the fuck I do not.

So, I just... kinda explored. I ran a finger down, finding a... hole? I guess... fuck I don't know, but I didn't really want to stick anything in yet. I trailed my finger up and hit something, making me gasp and arch a little. Ooooooh fuck me whatever that was I'm gonna do that again...

XxXxXxX

BPOV

I sighed, pacing the house. It was too quiet, and I missed Esme. It was late, but maybe there was a chance she was up. I chewed my lip, getting up and grabbing jeans and pulling them over my boxers, leaving it at just jeans and a sports bra, slipping my ring into my pocket just in case. I headed over across the street and climbed the tree outside Esme's room, stopping short when I heard a low groan coming from Esme's room. She... what...

"Fuck, Bella..." My eyes widened, the muttered moan sending a jolt straight to my dick.

Shit, shit, shit, shit...

XxXxXxXxX

EPOV

I bit my pillow, muffling a loud moan as I came, Bella's name tumbling from my lips. I let go of the pillow, panting a little. "Holy... shit..." Finally, my composer was back and I got up on shaky legs and showered, changing into new clothes. Moments before I got into bed a knock sounded at my window, making me jump. There, outside the window, was the source of my fantasies. I licked my lips and opened the window, letting her in. Shit...

Fuck me

Just jeans and a sports bra...

Fuuuuuuck.

"Hey... uhm... can I stay with you tonight? It was too quiet at my place..."

"One condition?"

I smiled and she nodded. "What's that?"

"We cuddle?"

She grinned and nodded, laying down on the bed with me. I curled into her side, resting my head on her chest, covered in soft fur. My arm wound around her waist and she wrapped her arms around me, both of us falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some cuteness up ahead. Meeting the parents.

You are all gonna love me.

I hope.

Maybe?

Thank you to my lovely Beta, Mika the Dark princess.

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I groaned, tightening my hold on the warm body in front of me and nuzzling into her neck. The scent soon hit me and I smiled, realizing I had fallen asleep at Esme's house. I felt her clothed back pressed against the fur on my stomach, one of my hands under her shirt and on her stomach, providing contact. My other arm was under the rise of her chest, our hands tangled together. I smiled softly, feeling a little drowsy still, and slipped my ring onto my right finger before returning it to her stomach. Lord knows if her mother walked in, me being here half naked was trouble enough, but me being here half naked and a tiger furry might give her a heart attack.

Esme stirred with the absence of my hand, but soon relaxed again once she felt me there once more, squeezing my hand in her sleep and shifting back against me more. I smiled, placing a soft kiss to her neck before drifting back to sleep.

TPPOV

Tanya slowly walked up the steps, ready to wake her daughter up for school. She knocked softly, slowly turning the knob and peeking in. There lay her daughter, wrapped up in the arms of her new friend, Bella. Tanya smiled, not really worried how they had gotten there, but just happy Esme looked happy. As she started to close the door, she heard Esme mutter Bella's name and snuggle closer, smiling. The blonde smiled and closed the door, heading back down the stairs. Edward looked up from his paper, a bronze eyebrow raised.

"Is she getting up?"

"She's.. feeling under the weather today. I'm calling in for her."

"What about Bella?" He folded and set down his paper.

"She's a little sick, too. Something must be going around."

Mr. Mason smiled, shaking his head and kissing his wife. "I know what you're doing, but I think they need it. Someone's gotta get them to figure out what we already know. Now, let them have their day, and we can pretend they're sick and not question it." Edward kissed his wife again before leaving for work. Tanya smiled, grabbing a notepad and the phone. "God, I love that man." She called the school, then wrote the girls a note, sneaking back into her daughters room and setting it on top of their phones before leaving or work.

EPOV

I let a low groan, smiling as I felt Bella's warm arms around me, her hand in mine and her other hand on my stomach. I realized she had put on her ring at some point, her fur missing and instead letting me feel her skin on mine. I felt so relaxed, safe, and happy. I didn't know how, but Bella always brought those feelings to me. I felt her start to stir, pulling me closer and starting to place soft kisses to my neck. I moaned a little in the back of my throat.

"Bella..." Her lips faltered and she pulled back.

"Shit, Esme, I'm sorry. I didn't... I... I was half asleep I didn't mean to overstep... fuck, I messed this up, I'm sorry." I turned in her arms, looking up at her and biting my lip.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what your feelings are. Please."

She blushed, chewing her lip. "I like you, a lot. I'm just nervous. I don't know all that much what you feel for me, and..." I silenced her with a soft kiss. When I pulled back she had a goofy grin on her face. "Wow..."

"I like you, too, Bella. I have for a while, I just... you know, I was scared."

I giggled. "You're cute, you know..."

She huffed, growling a little. "I'm not cute, I'm ferocious."

"Pfft, I don't see much ferociousness here."

She growled lowly, slipping off her ring and slipping it into her pocket before flipping me onto my back and hovering over me. I bit my lip, looking up at her. "Still think I'm cute?" she growled in my ear. I smirked, nipping her neck.

"A little..."

She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, pinning my hands above my head. "And now?" She grazed her teeth down my neck and nipped my shoulder through my shirt. I bit her ear.

"Still not ferocious, Kitty." I licked my lips and flipped us over, straddling her hips and pressing my hands flat against her stomach. Her eyes started to dilate and she licked her lips. I slowly moved my hands to either side of her head and leaned down, kissing her ear. "But you do look really sexy..." She growled, grabbing my hips as I rolled against her.

"Esme... shit..."

I smirked and kissed her soundly, getting off her lap and sauntering to the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see her growling, looking at me only to bang her head back against the bed and get up. I leaned back against my door and let her press against me. I was pretty damn proud of myself. Bella's composer was always perfect, and now she was... wild looking. I loved it. She leaned against me and nuzzled under my jaw.

"That was mean..." she purred, relaxing against me. I ran my fingers through her hair and fur, humming against her neck.

"Maybe, but it was fun."

She chuckled and held me tighter. "You're adorable. Mean, but adorable."

I smiled and kissed her neck, snuggling against her.

I am a boiled noodle, but I am a happy boiled noodle.

* * *

Do you love me? Do ya do ya do ya do ya? :D

Rejected Chapter ideas: Tanya seeing Bella as a furry, Them going to school, Alice dropping by, morning wood


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some cuteness up ahead. Meeting the parents.

You are all gonna love me.

Again...

uhm

Smut. Lot's of smut. LOTTTTTSSSSS

But you suckers only get half of the smut. So yeah little lemon here.

LEMONADE NEXT CHAPTER

mostly because then you will all be at the edge of your seats and...

It gives me time to think out the next chapter...

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Epov

"Okay, there's a hundred dollars on the counter for you to get food, there's netflix... uhm... you two try to behave... spring break is only a week but just try to stay out of trouble, okay?" My mom finished with crossed arms. She and dad were going away for the week, and asked Bella to come stay with me. I was fucking excited. We had been dating steadily for a month, but hadn't gone much further than kissing and light touching. I could tell Bella was both being patient with me, but also extremely frustrated. Her getting boner's every time we went a little too far didn't help either of us...

"Mom, we will do our best if you do. Now go, have fun."

"Fine..."

Dad came over, having just finished giving another dad talk to Bella, and kissed my head, telling me bye before he and my mom left. I felt Bella's warm arms wrap around my waist and groaned as she started kissing my neck.

"Bella..." I bit my lip as her teeth scraped over my skin, her lips attaching soon after. She hummed in response. "Have you no shame?" My voice held no malice, or strength as her teeth scraped the same spot again. "They literally just left..."

"Mmm... But I want you so bad, babygirl... I'll stop if you want me to..." She kissed up to my ear. "Just say the words..."

I moaned and turned in her arms, attacking her lips with mine and feeling her push me into the wall. I loved when she got like this, though we had never went further than this. We devoured each others lips with a hunger I didn't know we had, our hands sliding over every part we could touch. Bella's hands slid down my thigh and grabbed behind my knee, pulling my leg up around her waist. I groaned against her mouth as she started to grind against me, trailing her lips down my jaw, biting my pulse point and making me moan louder and buck my hips. She groaned in my ear and pulled me tighter to her, nipping down my neck.

"Mmm... Bella..."

"Hmm?" she hummed, sucking on my pulse and lightly scrapping her teeth over it.

"U-upstairs..." I managed to moan out. She growled happily and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around her waist and taking the stairs two at a time. I giggled a little, finding her excitement cute. She growled playfully at me closing my bedroom door and laying me down on the bed. She hovered over me a moment, smiling softly as she looked down at me before kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed her back, letting her keep the slow pace before pulling back and moving up the bed, laying back against the pillows. She pouted at me and I smirked, sitting up and slipping off my top, tossing it across the room. She groaned, crawling up to me, kissing me hard and trailing her hands over my chest and sides. I groaned and pulled back, grabbing her hand. She tilted her head, confused.

"What's wrong, love?"

I grabbed her ring, sliding it off her finger and watching her form shimmer before she changed until she was in her furry form. I smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her nose. "I want our first time to be us, not your glimmer." The fabric of her shirt strained against her fur and muscles, and I bit my lip. "Just us," I whispered. She smiled, kissing me again.

"Thank you..." she whispered back.

"For what?"

"For liking me as I am."

I smiled and shook my head. "No..." She tilted her head again and I kissed her, sliding my hands to her shoulders. "I love you, my sweet Bella."

She grinned, leaning down to kiss me again. "I love you, too." I felt warm all over hearing her say that, burying my face in her neck. Her hands roamed over my back, her touch tender. I smiled more, running my hands through her fur and giggling when she nibbled my neck. I leaned up and whispered in her ear. "You're wearing too much, my love." She smirked and sat up, sitting back on her heels and pulling off her shirt. I bit my lip, watching her toned body being revealed inch by inch. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed in the same direction as mine. No bra... Fuck me... She smirked and pulled me into her lap.

"Oh, I plan to."

I blushed, tangling my fingers in her mane. "Did I say that out loud?"

She smiled, kissing me again and nipping my bottom lip. "Yes." I blushed more, but my embarrassment soon vanished as she nibbled my jawline, hands trailing up my sides and behind my back until her fingers hit my bra clasp. "May I?" she asked, her tone soft. She... was asking me? She didn't just want to... I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

She smiled and kissed my pulse, unclasping my bra and pulling it off. I groaned as one of her hands came up to cup my right breast, massaging gently as she laid me down on the bed.

TPPOV

Bella trailed her lips down Esme's chest, flicking her tongue over the other woman's nipple and sucking it into her mouth. "Fuck..." Esme breathed as she let her head fall back, tangling her fingers back in Bella's mane and tugging, causing a moan to escape the tigress's mouth. High school musical started playing from Esme's phone, making her growl as she grabbed it. Bella kissed back up her chest and kissed her hard. "Let it ring..."

"It's Alice... she won't stop until I-Ah!" she gasped as Bella ground into her and lightly bit her nipple. "Answer!"

"Answer, if you want, babygirl... but I'm not going to stop..."

Esme whimpered, biting her lip until she swiped her screen.

"Hello?" Esme covered the mouth piece as Bella tugged her nipples with her teeth and fingers, making her moan.

"_Oh, my god, Esme! I haven't seen you in so long! What's up, girl!_"

"Oh, nothing mu-CH!" The teen gasped, feeling her lover grind against her again, hitting her clit. Bella chuckled, covering Esme's mouth.

"Shh... we wouldn't want her to think we're... up to something..."

"_You okay Esme?_"

"Yeah, fine." She bit her lip, watching Bella kiss down her stomach and nip along her hip bones. "Just a little busy is all..."

"_Busy?_"

"Yeah. But I'll call you later?"

"_Oh... OH! Yeah, yeah, later._" Alice hung up and Esme growled, throwing her phone across the room and lifting her hips, letting Bella slip her pants and underwear off. Bella stopped, taking a deep breath and letting out a groan.

"Fuck, baby, you smell so good." Esme bit her lip at the look in her girlfriend's eyes and let out a surprised gasp, followed by a low moan when Bella ran her rough tongue up the length of her pussy.

"Oh, god!" she gasped again. Bella moaned, using her thumbs to pull Esme's pussy lips a little apart, flicking her tongue furiously over her clit. "Fuck!" She shot her hand down, tangling her fingers in Bella's hair and pulling her closer, if possible. "Please..." Bella purred, sucking her clit into her mouth and nibbling just hard enough for it to be felt. Esme moaned louder, feeling her legs shake as she came, Bella's name falling from her lips. The furry kissed her way up her loves body, purring softly. Esme panted a little, giving Bella a goofy grin.

"That could not have been your first time..."

The older girl smirked a little, chuckling as she kissed her girlfriend. "It was. But thank you."

"Damn..." Esme felt something poke her thigh and looked down, seeing that Bella's jeans were clearly straining against her penis. "Looks like someone got a little... excited from all that..." She started trailing her hands over Bella's fur covered torso and smiled when she received a low groan in return.

"How could I not, looking at you, baby?" She let out another groan when small hands trailed lower and rubbed her though her jeans. "Fuck..."

"Bella?" Esme whispered, nibbling her love's ear.

"Yes?"

"Make me yours."

* * *

Ending here. to be continued in the next chapter

Rejected Chapter ideas: Alice walking in on them, full out sex now, sex against the wall, not making it to the bed and sex against the door, dirty dancing first.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some cuteness up ahead. Meeting the parents.

Heehee so this chapter isn't exceptionally long, but it is full of yumminess.

I think.

I'm still not all that sure how good at lemons I am.

Give a lesbian a lemon, what does she do?

Gives you this.

Enjoy :3

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

_"Bella?" Esme whispered, nibbling her love's ear._

_"Yes?"_

_"Make me yours."_

TPPOV

Bella let out a purr as she leaned forward, kissing Esme firmly and groaning when she felt the younger girl rub her through her jeans. The tigress blindly grabbed for the button of her jeans, growling when soft hands smacked hers away. "Let me," Esme whispered, pulling away only a second before reattaching their lips and flicking the pants undone. Bella quickly wiggled out of them, having to pull away so she could tug them off her legs. When she returned her eyes to Esme, a low growl left her lips. The girl was laid back against the pillows, legs partially spread and her lip caught between her teeth. Bella's entire body pulsed with need and she just knew her girlfriend wasn't even purposefully looking that sexy. She just _was._ In one foul swoop she threw her boxers off and leaned over, and pulled Esme closer, groaning when she climbed onto her lap and rolled her hips down.

"Fuck... Esme..." Bella groaned, trailing her lips down Esme's neck and flipping them over, shuddering when the head of her cock slid over wet flesh. Esme gasped and bit her lip.

"Bella, please..." Her plea came out as a struggled moan, but Bella accepted it nonetheless and pushed herself up with one hand, using the other to guide herself toward Esme's entrance. Twin moans escaped them as Bella slowly started to rock her hips, slowly pushing more of herself in and letting her mate adjust. Esme moaned and gripped the back of Bella's shoulders, a shudder of pleasure running though her. Bella paused when she felt herself hit a barrier of flesh and looked at Esme's face, both surprised and happy to her her first. She asked permission with her eyes, silently seeking comfirmation that this is what her mate wanted. Esme nodded, hissing in slight pain when Bella broke through, digging her nails into the tigress's back. Bella paused again and kissed Esme's forehead, temple, and neck.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Just... hold still a moment..."

Bella continued to softly kiss her mate wherever she could reach until she got an okay, then slowly started to rock her hips again. It seemed Esme had had enough of the slow pace, however, because she wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and pulled her in, screaming when she finally filled her. Bella let out a short roar, growling at the feeling of her mate clinching around her and her penile barbs digging in a little. "Bella... Oh, fuck... harder, please!" The other woman didn't need to be told twice and pulled back, the barbs raking Esme's walls until only the tip was in. With a soft grunt, Bella sheathed herself back in, making them both cry out, Bella's claws digging into the mattress while Esme's nails dug into her fur covered back. She started to gain speed, Esme bucking up to meet her thrust for thrust.

"Shit, Esme, I'm so close," Bella groaned in her ear, panting slightly from the strain of keeping her pace. Esme gasped as a particularly hard thrust pushed her a little more into the pillows.

"Just a little longer, baby. Cum with me, just a little... uhn... a little longer..." Another gasp left her lips as Bella leaned down, sucking her nipple into her mouth and started to rub her clit. With a cry Esme came, followed closely by Bella who bit down on the bed and felt her barbs attach just past Esme's cervix, connecting them. As they caught their breath, Bella collapsing beside her lover, Esme slowly let go of her shoulders and snuggled against her. She giggled when she saw how torn up the sheets were, and hummed pleasantly when her body started to ache in all the right ways.

"Esme," Bella whispered, rubbing her fingers up and down the woman's back.

"Hmm?" The girl in question tilted her head up to look at Bella's face.

"I love you."

The carmel haired woman grinned and kissed her lover. "I love you, too. So so much." With that she snuggled back against her, laying her head on Bella's chest and completely aware that her girlfriend was still inside her. Honestly, she was too sleepy now to care.

* * *

Ending here. Sorry :P

oi, StrangeHooligan, was this one as good as the last? And yeah, I think we all know she fucked a tiger... But Bella's such a hot tiger...

I tried to kind of capture the whole eager teenager first time thing... Idk I literally just had my first real life experience... sorta... like a week ago and Idk it was no where near this complicated...

wow that was too much info...

anyway...

Rejected Chapter ideas: Alice trying to call again, Esme's parent's forgetting something, riding, doggy style (or would it have been tiger style?), and more general sex ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the really really short chapter but I have writers block and thought I would give you something but I can't do much. Sorry loves.

Enjoy :3

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella groaned, scratching her stomach as she slipped on her ring. It was early morning, three days into their spring break, and while her fur could easily be cleaned with a good grooming, she needed a shower every day for her human skin. Standing under the hot spray she started washing off, not quite noticing Esme walk in until soft lips met the back of her shoulder and arms circled her waist. A purr left her lips and she smiled.

"Morning, Esme." She smiled, resting her hands over Esme's. Esme hummed in response, kissing the back of Bella's shoulder and relaxing against her. They remained like that, Bella softly purring while Esme hummed softly. They finally started to carefully wash each other, the shorter woman leaning against her Mate and relaxing again until they finally got out, drying each other off and heading downstairs. An hour later they sat on the couch, watching TV and leaning against each other then Bella's nose twitched. She took a deep breath of Esme's scent, finding a new scent laced in. She frowned, shrugging and letting it go.

* * *

Ending here. Sorry :P

StrangeHooligan, my friend... I agree with the hair thing...

Rejected Chapter ideas: ...


	13. Chapter 13

Longer chapter! Love me!

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella yawned and stretched out in her hammock, thinking about her mate. Esme's second scent was getting stronger with each day and Bella was trying to figure it out. At first she thought it was a new body wash, but now, after a few months, she wasn't so sure. She had gotten a letter from Rosalie, and was excited for her visit. Apparently she was going to be here in a few days.

The door slammed open and there stood a blonde woman with amber eyes, her hair flowing in waves down her back. She slowly lowered her foot back to the ground, making it clear she had kicked the door open. "Hey, Bella, what the hell you doing without a shirt on?"

Indeed Bella was wearing boxers and a pair of jeans, but only a breast wrap. She sighed and jumped down from her spot, walking to the blonde. "You're early, Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was bored. Now, tell me, this Mate of yours... you said she lives there?" she asked, strolling over to the window and slipping off her ring. Her body slipped into it's natural form, the fur of a cheetah covering her body, her blonde hair turning into a mane down her back and a tail growing out, trailing the ground slightly. She pointed to the house across the street. Bella nodded. "What's her scent?"

"Oranges, vanilla, and spice."

A dark shadow fell over Rosalie's face before she started Gibb smacking Bella across the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Tiger!" She yelled while Bella tried desperately to dodge each blow.

~Meanwhile with Esme...~

Esme let out a shaky sigh as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees, though now she could feel her stomach getting the slightest bit bigger. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts as her mother came in with a soft expression. "Hey, sweetheart. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Tanya closed the door and sat down, pulling something white from her pocket and holding it up. "Care to explain this?" In the older woman's hand was a pregnancy test that held a positive result. "There were four more. Esme... your father thought they were mine and it took all of his willpower not to come up here himself." Esme gaped, shocked that she had been stupid enough not to throw them right into the outside trash. Instead, she had simply thrown it in her own bathroom.

"I... Mom..."

"Are they yours?" There was no accusing tone, only concern for her daughter. Esme bowed her head and whimpered out a yes. "Who's... I mean... I thought you and Bella...?"

"We are!" Esme yelped, quickly defending herself. She began to realize too late that her parents didn't know yet about Bella's extra appendage. "Mom... The baby is Bella's."

Tanya looked confused a moment, then slowly realization dawned on her face. "You mean..." She gestured with her hands and Esme nodded. "And she has a..." She again gestured, to her crotch this time. Esme blushed and nodded. "When did you..."

"Uhm... spring break..."

Tanya was a bit shocked and just sat there. "Oh my god..."

"I know, I know I shouldn't have and we made a mistake but..."

"Does Bella know?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell her today."

~Bella's house~

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!" Bella yelled, yelping again and sitting down on the couch. Rose was in her big sister mode. Similar to Momma Bear Mode, just a fuck ton scarier. She paced in front of the couch, sighing and tugging at the fur on her head.

"You need to go over there and talk to her. Go. Now."

Bella gulped and nodded. "I'll be back later, sis. Foods in the fridge." Rose grunted and Bella slipped on her ring, heading over across the street after pulling on a hoodie. She knocked on the door and was met with a stern looking Edward.

"Good evening, sir. Is Esme home?" His face softened, almost like he wanted to be mad but found he couldn't.

"Yeah. She's up in her room. And no funny business."

"Yes, sir." Bella bowed her head to him and headed up the stairs after taking off her shoes. Softly she knocked on the door and waited. Tanya opened the door and looked between the two, smiling just slightly at Bella.

"Esme, give me a moment with her girlfriend?"

Esme gulped, which made Bella gulp, then nodded her consent. Tanya closed the door and became stern, crossing her arms. "Now, I realize you're a good woman, and all, but I want to warn you. You got yourself into this situation, and you will, and I repeat, will do everything you can to help her. You understand me?"

Confused, Bella nodded. Whatever help Esme needed, she would provide anyway. Tanya let Bella go into the room and the moment she closed the door, she noticed slowly drying tear tracks on her mate's face. She rushed over, sitting beside her.

"Esme, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Bella..." Esme searched for the right words, but couldn't find them. Instead she took hold of Bella's head and brought her ear to her stomach. It took Bella a moment to realize what she was hearing. Esme watched Bella, noticing her face go from confusion to realization. She waited for anger, rejection, anything but what she got. Bella lifted her head with a look of pure adoration.

"Baby... is this what you want? I mean... do you want a child right now?" The now 18 year old asked, searching her Mate's face for any signs that she didn't want the baby. Instead Esme just gave a relieved sob and kissed her girlfriend.

"I didn't expect to be a mother so young, but I wouldn't give this up for the world. I love you, Bella," Esme whispered.

"I love you, too, baby."

* * *

yes she prego...

yep

I'm evil...

Rejected Chapter ideas: Tanya dragging Bella by the ear... Edward hanging Bella upside down by her toes in the dungeons... Esme and Bella both having be emotional breakdowns... yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Short but necessary chapter. Small lemon too

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

~7 months later~

Esme groaned, digging the nails of one hand into the sheets in front of her, the other reaching back to tangle her fingers in Bella's hair. Her girlfriend's moan as she slowly thrusts into her started to meld with hers, her large warm hands, in human form, cupping her rounded belly. With a whimpered moan fell from Esme's mouth as she came, Bella following slowly after. Together they laid a moment, catching their breath. Esme relaxed back against Bella, smiling when she felt small little kicks coming from her womb as the taller woman rubbed her hand over it, purring lightly.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, baby." Bella smiled, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, then leaning down more to kiss her belly. "And I love you, my little one."

The caramel haired woman smiled softly before groaning as she looked at the clock. "I have to go to school... Remind me again why you aren't coming with me?"

Bella frowned and kissed Esme softly. "James. His scent has been all over my territory. I need to track him down and take care of this. To keep you safe, and our baby." Esme smiled a little and nodded, getting up and heading for the bathroom. Her parents had left an hour ago, but now that she was pregnant they didn't mind them having sex anymore. The tiger followed her Mate, a soft smile on her face.

~Later~

Bella slowly jogged through the boundary of her territory, following James' scent. This one was a fresh trail, and as she followed it a sense of dread filled her stomach, seeming to weigh her down. Her fear was realized when she burst through the trees and found herself looking at the school, where the police and firetrucks were and students were freaking out. From the sound of it, Esme was taken... Her mate... her mate was taken!

* * *

awwwww shit

Rejected Chapter ideas: Nothing this was my goal lol


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys another short chapter but if I didn't break this up it would just be two more long chapters so I wanna stretch it out.

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Esme groaned as she slowly started to come to. Frantically she tried to figure out where she was. The floor was damp, the air smelt like death and vomit. She was terrified as it was until a hissing laugh alerted her to the man in the room with her. Terrified further, she started to scramble away from the sound as best she could, her back hitting the wall. She was comforted by the kicking of her child's feet against her ribs and stomach. Trying to breathe evenly, she looked up into the face of James. His face was elongated and covered in scales, a long, thin tongue flicking out now and then, eyes thin and slitted. He had thick, strong looking arms and claws, but instead of legs he had a long, serpent body. Esme whimpered at the sight and clutched her belly protectively.

"Little Esme..." He gave another hissing laugh as he stalked closer, slithering over the damn floor with ease.

"W-who are you?!" It was a stupid question, one she already knew the answer to, but she couldn't help it. She was stalling, because a part of her knew whatever happened, she wouldn't like it.

"Oh, Little Esme... I'm James. I'm your Mate's cousin. She owes me a debt, one she denies, and I'm going to take it out of you." A shudder ran through the woman's body and she clutched her stomach tighter. James barked out a laugh. "Oh, young one, no need to worry about your fetus!" He smiled what likely was suppose to be a reassuring smile, but it was just creepy and scared her more. He pulled a vile full of purple liquid out of his pocket and smirked. "After I have you drink this, you won't have to worry about that baby, or any baby for several months."

"No..." Esme whimpered, trying to get away, but with her back pressed against the wall she couldn't get away.

XxXxXxX

In her anger, Bella completely shifted into her tiger form. She started screaming through her mind link with her family that she needed them. Rosalie was there first, in her cheetah form, followed by Emmett, her brother. They started running, Emmett and Rose both asking her what was going on. As Jasper, in his lion form, joined them, Bella started to explain what she knew. By the end the rest of her family had joined them and they were all growling.

_That fucking asshole. What do you think he's going to do to her?_ Jasper asked from beside his Mate, Kate.

_I would rather not think about it, but I want to save her before he does anything. _The thought of that bastard touching my Mate in any way, even a brush of his slimy greasy hand... I snarled and started tracking harder, running faster.

* * *

-builds fort- This was really hard to write... not as hard as a future chapter will be but... -puts on armor- yeah tell me what you think -huddles in corner-

Rejected Chapter ideas: Extending it


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Esme whimpered, laying on her side and clutching her now empty stomach. About five feet from her on the floor was her now dead cub, left there to taunt her. There child had been a little baby girl, a tiger furry like her mother... tears leaked down her cheeks onto the dirty floor beneath her. She flinched, if only a little now, as James burst through the door, hissing and seething. "My scouts found your little friend. Not to worry, though." He pulled a girl in the room, also with snake-like features, though she looked more human. "She's going to take care of you." With that he slammed the door shut and the snake-girl let out a whimper. It took Esme only a few minutes as she shakily prepped a needle to recognize the woman before her.

"Alice?"

"This is why I tried to scare you from Bella. I knew something would happen. James has been planning for months..."

"You're his..."

Alice's now slitted eyes narrowed at her as she hissed, finishing her needle prep. "He has my sister. I had to listen to him." Her eyes softened. "Esme... Please don't hate me..." Without much warning she jabbed the needle into her thigh and injected the thick fluid.

~Bella~

_Surround them..._ Bella ordered, crouched down, Rose beside. They all sat completely still, hidden in the undergrowth and trees, before the attack began. Rosalie and Tanya in their smaller cat forms attacked the guards, easily taking them down. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle ran and barreled through the front door as Bella took off down the hall, knocking down and taking out anyone who got in her way. She spotted James and jumped, flipping and shifting into her semi-human form as she did and slamming her fist into his smug face. The force of the hit slammed him into the door behind him, collapsing the door and sending flying into the room.

"You... You took my Mate..." She growled, reaching down to the curled up man on the floor and grabbing him by his neck, slamming him into the wall beside her. "What did you do?"

Jasper stalked into the room, in his own semi-human form, his mane of blonde waved covering his neck and head, his eyes fierce as he stood, protecting his sister until his eyes caught sight of the woman on the floor. "Bella..." The tigress whipped her head around and spotted her Mate shaking and twisting on the floor. Sensing what would happen, Emmett came in, covered in blood, and grabbed James as Bella released him to rush to her Mate, who let out a piercing scream before beginning to contort.

"What did you do?!" Bella yelled, rounding on James before returning her attention to Esme, trying to comfort her writhing Mate.

James seemed to find a way to smirk around his pain. "I made her a freak."

Esme screamed, arching her back as her skin seemed to burn away, the now visible muscles expanding as her bones grew, skin seeping out of her muscles and fur sprouting. Her ears moved up her head, teeth growing as her face lengthened and her canines extended down past her lip and jaw. Finally, her spine extended, ripping from her body and quickly developing muscle, skin, and fur. Finally her body stilled and they waited for her to move again. Before them, where Esme once stood, was a saber-tooth tiger furry.

"Esme?"

* * *

Hot damn... HAPPY TURKEY DAY and welcome to the beginning of Christmas season.

Rejected Chapter ideas: Extending it


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys quick note. I typed Carlisle and Tanya in the last couple chapters. I meant Eleazer and Carmen. sorry!

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

I watched my sister desperately call out to her Mate when a wonderful scent filled my lungs. Curious, I turned to meet the slitted eyes of the woman in the corner of the room. The word fell from my lips without me thinking about it... "Mate..." She tilted her head and walked closer, in a more human form than James, though she was obviously a snake. I met her in the middle and searched her eyes uncertainly.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I... I injected her with the serum, but I only did it because he has my sister." She ducked her head as Bella growled, though she was distracted when Esme coughed.

BPOV

"Esme?" I asked as she started to cough. She was alive!

"Bella?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at me. I smiled down at her, cupping her cheek.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay." I pulled her up and gently held her to me. It was then I noticed her flatter stomach. "Esme... What happened to the baby?" I pulled away just a little to see her start to sob as James let out another pained chuckle.

"I killed that freak, just like I was going to kill your Mate." I snarled at him and followed his gaze, finding my cub on the floor. Tears leaked from my eyes as I took the shirt Jasper handed me and led Esme over to our child. Carefully, I wrapped him in the shirt.

"Can... Can I carry him? Please..." my Mate began to plead. I nodded and handed her the bundle, tears running down my cheeks. I kissed her forehead before walking over to James and pulling my hand back, punching him square in the jaw. A sick part of me was satisfied with the crunch of his jaw breaking before I ripped his ring out of his pocket and slammed it on his finger. Before our eyes he became human, a small man at that, skinny with long blonde hair and grey eyes. Emmett found a pair of cuffs and slapped them on his wrists and handed him to me. I held the back of his shirt in my claws and looked to Esme.

"It's your choice... does he die now, or does he die slowly?" I watched my Mate's face harden as she looked from our dead son to his murder.

"Slowly... I have an idea."

XxXxXxX

Five years later

It took quite a while, but eventually I taught Esme all about her new abilities. It was interesting when we realized we needed to tell her parents right away. After all, we had both been missing for about a week, and now we didn't have a baby.

_I took a deep breath, playing with my ring as I waited for her parents to open the door. Tanya opened the door, a frantic look on her face. "Oh, my god! Bella! Come in come in!" I stepped in and both her and Edward hugged me. "Where were you? Where's Esme?"_

_"She's fine, but... Before you see her I need to tell you something, explain some things."_

_They fell silent, but nodded._

_"I'm not... human. Before you react, let me prove it." They both furrowed their brows but nodded. I could tell they thought I was lying. I sighed and held my breath as I took off my ring, feeling my bones and muscle fill out as my fur appeared. I sighed and licked my muzzle before meeting their eyes._

After that I had explained everything and called Esme over. Despite their slight fear, I knew they still loved their daughter, which was proven when Tanya leapt forward and hugged my Mate. After that they allowed me to teach her everything I knew, and offered their condolences for our son. After that we returned to my home and walked down to the basement, where I could only smirk with a sick satisfaction when I saw James. Esme's plan was genius.

He was chained up to the wall, in human form. The rods holding him down were at his neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, knees, and ankles. They were sharp and pressed into his skin. If he tried to slip his ring off to escape, his increase in muscle mass would literally tear him limb from limb. We fed him minimal amounts for years, until Esme's anger got the best of her and she took the ring off, killing him without ever touching him. I continued to comfort her every night she needed it, as she did the same for me.

But today was different.

"Bella, you look great. Relax," Jasper insisted, lightly smacking my hands away and fixing my bow tie for me. "Esme will be blown away. Now who's walking down the aisle with you? Me or Emmett?" My father, Eleazer, died a few years ago, so one of my brothers was walking me down the aisle for my wedding.

That's right, I'm getting married. We went traditional, with a little twist. My tux pants and coat were white, my vest and tie silver, and my shirt and shoes were black. I hadn't seen her dress yet, but I couldn't wait. "Can you? After all, you're my best man."

Jasper smiled, his mane seeming to puff out a little with pride. "I would love to."

EPOV

"Mom, you're sure you're okay with this?" I asked uncertainly. Mom smiled at me.

"Sweetheart, I've been okay with this since you brought that girl home for dinner six years ago. Even when we found out you had turned into a giant saber tooth tiger."

I smiled and hugged her before looking at the mirror, chewing my lip. My dress was floor length, white with black and silver trim.

"What if she chances her mind?"

"Esme, sweetie, that girl is so in love with you I could tell before you could. She won't change her mind. Now, are you ready?" I nodded and followed my mom to the backyard, where my father waited for me at my end of the aisle. We set up the chairs in a circle around the alter, with one aisle on each side, facing each other. Bella and I planned to walk to the alter together. My hand was placed in my father's and I looked to see Emmett place Bella's hand in Jasper's before walking down the aisle and standing at the alter. He was our officiator. Rose and Alice walked down my side first as my Maid of Honor and bridesmaid, while Bella's long time friend, Marcus, walked down her side, and would be joined by Jasper as her best man.

Finally it was time to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath and we began our journey. Emmett smiled at me. "Who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I," My father beamed. Emmett turned to Jasper and Bella.

"And who gives this woman?"

"Her family and I," Jasper stated, almost looking ready to tear up. He and my father place mine and Bella's hands together and went to their places while Bella beamed at me.

Emmett clapped his hands, the booming sound from the lion catching everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two... " Emmett smiled. "Amazing women in... well, not so holy matrimony, according to the dickhead of a preacher we asked. (A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone with that.) They have chosen to say their own vows. Girls," he nodded to us. I smiled, looking up into striking green eyes.

"Bella, for as long as I've known you, you've protected me. You've cared. You never hurt me and you saved me. You saved me from myself, and you saved me from outside danger. Through the times of peace, as well as the hard times, I will love you. Through sickness and health, struggle and rest, I will love you. From this moment on." I smiled at her goofy grin and slipped her ring on her finger when Emmett handed it to me. It was a thick band of black metal, a B in the center with an E entwined with it, threads of flame extending from it. She smiled softly and took my hands in hers.

"Esme, from the moment I saw you I knew you were different. Your pain became mine, and I not only wanted, but needed to be there for you. You captured my interest with a look, my heart with a touch, and my life with a kiss. We may be a couple of messes, but we are each other's perfect mess. You are my love, my heart. For the rest of my life, I swear to hold and to love you, be there for you in struggle or rest, sickness in health, I'll be by your side." I tried to blink back tears as she slipped a slightly thinner band onto my finger, an E in the center with a B entwined and vines extending around it.

"Girls, I pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Swan. You may kiss your bride."

I smiled as Bella leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. We were finally okay, together, and hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

THE END! GOOD DAY AND GOOD NIGHT


End file.
